Butterfly
by purikazu
Summary: Goresan mempesona pada sayap seekor kupu-kupu bukanlah sembarang warna. Mereka memiliki arti. Makna yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Karena warna-warna itu, butuh pengorbanan untuk mengarsirnya. Akakuro inside. Happy reading for everyone...


**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cover image belong to the owner, only the story is mine.  
**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Akakuro**

**Warning : AU, BL, OOC (maybe), Typo(s)  
**

.

.

.

Goresan mempesona pada sayap seekor kupu-kupu bukanlah sembarang warna. Mereka memiliki arti. Makna yang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Warna-warna itu, butuh pengorbanan untuk mengarsirnya.

Seekor kupu-kupu harus menetas dalam bentuk ulat, binatang melata menjijikan dengan bulu-bulu yang menyebabkan gatal jika tersentuh. Tubuh begitu kecil, serupa titik kusam yang berjalan lambat di batang-batang pohon. Lemah, buruk dan

dibenci.

Tak cukup sampai disitu. Ulat harus berhenti beraktivitas, berhenti makan dan mengurung diri dalam kepompong. Terpenjara demi menyempurnakan metamorfosa ke dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Bentuk lain darinya. Sisi lain yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya.

Tak peduli hujan, badai, topan sekalipun, ulat tetap tak akan keluar dari pupa sebelum peralihannya sempurna. Sebuah persolekan yang membutuhkan waktu. Perpaduan warna yang mewakili dalamnya pengorbanan.

Hingga kemudian, ketika waktunya tiba, sepasang sayap cantik akan muncul. Ia menjadi makhluk indah yang tak lagi buruk rupa. Ulat kecil akan terbang bebas menjelajahi alam.

Bersama dengan warna-warni yang telah dilukis dengan tanpa cela, buah dari kesabaran. Anggun, memukau, indah, disukai.

Dialah makhluk yang menyandang nama kupu-kupu.

.

.

**"Butterfly"**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

.

.

Sosok berambut merah itu masih berdiam dengan tenang. Kelereng _crimson_ miliknya menyorot penuh intimidasi, tak jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya yang sangat fokus mengamati.

Dia seorang laki-laki. Pemuda belasan tahun. Remaja tampan bak model terkenal. Hanya satu kata yang pantas disandingkan dengannya—sempurna.

Kini dia tengah serius memandangi sesuatu, sebuah benda—stoples bening.

Lapisan kaca tembus pandang itu mempertontonkan isinya, yang hanya terdiri dari sebutir benda bulat kecil berwarna putih.

Pemuda itu duduk bertopang dagu, lalu melemparkan tatapannya keluar jendela; mulai menghitung lembaran daun yang gugur.

Hanya sejenak.

Karena manik matanya kembali pada objek semula, memerangkap pergerakan samar dari dalam toples pada retina.

Dan ujung bibirnya tertarik, menyimpulkan sebentuk senyum tipis. Sambutan kecil bagi sebuah babak kehidupan baru yang telah dimulai.

"Ah, sudah menetas…"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Anak baru yang sedang jadi pembicaraan di kelasku."

"Oh, maksudmu Kuroko Tetsuya? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia itu anak aneh. Kau tahu? Sejak dia datang ke sekolah ini, dia tak pernah bicara pada siapapun. Dia hanya duduk diam di kursinya dan mengabaikan semua sapaan. Cih, sombong sekali."

"Ah, yang benar? Mungkin kau cuma salah paham."

"Tidak mungkin. Teman-teman lain juga berpendapat sepertiku, kok. Kau tahu? Dia suka berbicara sendiri di bawah pohon besar di belakang sekolah. Tingkahnya mencurigakan."

"Mungkin dia tipe anak yang penyendiri, seperti Akashi-san."

"Akashi-san hanya pendiam dan tidak suka keramaian. Kalau dia… dia itu anti sosial. Dia juga pergi dan muncul semaunya."

"Bilang saja kau kesal karena dia mengabaikanmu."

"Enak saja! Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Haaahh… Sudah, aku pergi dulu."

"Heeiii, tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Derap langkah dua pasang kaki terdengar menjauh. Sementara di balik dinding putih, sesosok tubuh mungil terpaku.

Kata-kata itu—dia mendengar semuanya. Tak satu pun terlewat.

Benar, semuanya.

Terbiasa dengan gosip miring, dia pun melangkah. Tatapan aneh seluruh murid yang berpapasan dia abaikan. Kebetulan sekali, hari ini kehadirannya tak terlalu terabaikan.

Apakah harus senang? Sekalipun perhatian yang diterima hanya berupa tatapan aneh semata?

Ah, biarlah.

Dia sudah berdamai dengan keadaan seperti ini—dicurigai.

Tak ada artinya juga dia membuka mulut. Tak ada artinya dia mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia juga ingin punya teman.

_Well_ , dia 'kan aneh. Benar, toh?

Sesampainya di belakang sekolah, di bawah pohon besar, dia berhenti melangkah. Sebuah senyum kecil mematahkan wajah sepi ekspresi yang amat dibenci. Perlahan tubuhnya bergerak semakin rendah, berjongkok.

Angin membelai perlahan. Surai langit pun menari. Ketika hadir sentuhan dan gerak lembut diujung jari, tatapan matanya berubah hangat.

Lalu, dia pun berucap.

"Apa kabar, Nigou? Hari ini aku kembali dibicarakan teman-teman. Itu pun jika aku boleh memanggil mereka teman. Yah, apa boleh buat. Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah anak aneh yang sombong dan menyebalkan… bukan?"

*#*#*#*

"Ya, benar. Begitu. Makan yang banyak. Biar kau gemuk. Aku ingin melihatmu cepat tumbuh dewasa."

Lagi, pemuda berambut merah itu duduk di tepi jendela, menghadap pada stoples kaca yang kini berisi seekor makhluk.

Kecil, melata, bertubuh lunak dan berbulu. Warnanya biru. Biru muda.

_Indah_, dimatanya.

Jika sudah menyangkut makhuk 'mungil' ini, pemuda itu bisa lupa waktu. Dia bisa lupa pada jam makan , pada tugas sekolah, pada segalanya.

Pesona yang sungguh tak bisa dipatahkan.

Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan. Tidak akan pernah ada. Dia yang menemukan, maka dia akan menanti dengan penuh kesabaran.

Hingga tiba saatnya perubahan itu terjadi, dan hak kepemilikan mutlak dapat digenggamnya.

Tangan porselen pucat Sang Penguasa membelai sisi stoples, tepat di mana 'sosok' yang menyita seluruh perhatian tengah melahap sehelai daun.

Dia berujar pelan, dengan bisikan samar yang terdengar dingin.

"Aku akan menunggumu…"

.

.

.

"Kabar anak anjing itu baik-baik saja, Tetsuya."

Kepala berlapis helaian lembut langit musim panas terangkat. Paras manisnya mendongak, menjadi penyebab permata safir muda dan rubi menyala bersinggungan.

"_Doumo_, Akashi-kun."

Sosok yang bertengger anggun di batang pohon—tempat seekor makhluk berbulu lembut tengah bermanja pada tangan yang membelainya—berseringai kecil. Binar rubinya nyalang penuh misteri.

"Dia sudah kuberi makan. Jadi, sekarang giliranku untuk diberi makan."

Sepasang permata biru mengerjap polos. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia meraih kotak yang teronggok di bawah pohon dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Terimakasih telah memberi makan Nigou, Akashi-kun. Dan ini _sandwich_ yang sudah kujanjikan."

Tangan mungil yang terulur begitu menggoda, lebih menarik minat dari apa yang ada di genggaman. Sosok bersurai api terpaksa meneguk saliva dalam diam, memanggil seluruh kemampuan pengendalian diri terbaiknya.

Oh, tidak. Dia tidak akan menerkam sekarang. Dia tidak akan menunjukkan identitasnya hari ini, di sini.

Perlahan, tubuh yang masih bertengger pun dibawa membungkuk, sampai mulutnya mampu mencapai tujuan.

Dia menggigit pelan.

Sedikit demi sedikit. Terus. Tanpa henti.

Hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan lapisan kulit ujung jari.

Lagi, biru dan merah bertemu pandang.

"Aku bisa _memakanmu_, Tetsuya."

Pernyataan ambigu itu tak digubris siapa pun. Adu pandang belum usai. Waktu seolah berhenti, menyisakan mereka dalam bumi kosong.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Akashi-kun ?"

Anjing kecil di bawah pohon menyalak samar.

"Enak, seperti biasa."

Makhluk hitam putih itu berusaha menarik perhatian dengan mengibaskan ekor. Namun gagal.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Merasa usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, Sang Anjing Kecil akhirnya menyerah. Dia lebih memilih untuk mencakar-cakar pohon demi melampiaskan kesal.

Hei, Nigou, kau cemburu, ya?

"Kenapa kau terlambat datang, Tetsuya?"

Manik sewarna darah menatap tajam, menembus ke dalam lapisan terakhir permata safir muda dihadapannya. Sinyal bahwa tak satu pun hal berkesempatan menjadi rahasia.

"Tasku hilang. Dan aku belum menemukannya sampai sekarang."

Sang Lazuardi merunduk. Binarnya redup. Namun, sedetik kemudian kembali berpendar.

"Tapi, akan kucari sekali lagi. Kali ini pasti akan kutemukan."

Dan itu karena—

"Kalau begitu, akan kubantu kau mencarinya."

—dia—

"Un! _Arigatou_, Akashi-kun."

—menarik.

*#*#*#*

Masih seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah, dia menemui pujaannya.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini napsu makan pujaannya berkurang. _Dia_ memang masih melubangi daun hijau itu, tapi sudah tidak sebanyak kemarin-kemarin. Apakah ini tanda-tanda _ia_ akan segera bersolek dalam ruang pribadinya ?

Angin semilir menghela tirai merah yang berantakan. Permata rubi menyipitkan pandangan tanpa beralih dari stoples kaca dan isinya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menantimu…"

.

.

.

_"Kau pikir siapa dirimu, Kuroko Tetsuya? Kau pikir hanya karena kau bisa dekat dengan Akashi-san berarti kau hebat? Kau hanya berpura-pura lemah agar mendapat perhatian, iya kan? Cih, memuakkan!"_

Matahari senja merona kemerah-merahan. Sinarnya menerpa lembut sosok bermandikan debu yang masih tergolek di sudut ruangan.

Sekolah sudah berakhir dan kelas sudah sepi. Mustahil ada yang datang sekalipun dia menangis.

"_Hei, Kalian! Cepat pukul lagi!" _

Dia akan memegang teguh janjinya sebagai laki-laki. Untuk tidak mudah menangis.

"_Lihat betapa lemahnya kau, Kuroko! Melawan sajatidak bisa! Laki-laki macam apa kau ini? Menjijikan!"_

Untuk tidak membuat orang lain menangis, apalagi perempuan. Tak peduli alasan apapun.

"_Lagi! Pukul lagi biar jera!  
_

Benar, karena itulah dia tidak akan menangis.

_"Kalian sudah dibayar untuk memberinya pelajaran. Jadi, jangan ragu-ragu!"_

Meski jejak tangan di pipinya terasa perih.

_"Dengar! Jika kau masih ingin hidup, maka jauhi Akashi-senpai. Kau paham, HAH?"_

Meski memar di keningnya begitu nyeri.

"_Kami tidak akan segan-segan sekalipun kau murid kelas tiga."_

Meski jejak bekas sepatu di punggungnya terasa sakit.

_"Berani kau memonopoli Akashi-kun, bersiaplah untuk merasakan neraka. Ingat itu!"_

Air matanya tidak akan pernah jatuh untuk keadaan seperti ini.

"Pertahananmu tangguh, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Siluet ramping muncul tiba-tiba, mengisi celah jendela dan memblokade sinar senja yang meyeruak. Bayangannya menenggelamkan sosok mungil yang masih tak bergerak.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Kenapa masih berada di sekolah?"

"Aku menunggumu."

"Seharusnya tidak usah menunggu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, aku ingin memberikan ini padamu."

Gelas kertas yang terulur segera disambut oleh lengan mungil yang gemetar. Aroma vanilla menguar dalam tiap jalinan udara senja. Seperdelapan cairan putih susu dingin telah berpindah tempat.

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkan Akashi-kun."

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Akashi-kun tidak bersalah. Jadi, tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Lalu, kenapa Tetsuya minta maaf ? Di mataku kau tidak bersalah."

"Aku hanya merasa telah merepotkan."

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah segelas _vanilla milkshake_ itu, maka kau keliru. Karena kau tidak pernah memintanya. Aku sendiri yang berinisiatif membelikan untukmu."

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Aku memang tidak akan pernah menang berdebat denganmu, Akashi-kun."

"Itu karena aku selalu benar, Tetsuya."

Seulas senyum tipis di wajah manis berlebam adalah kontradiksi menyakitkan bagi manik sewarna darah. Sebelah tangan pemiliknya pun membelai pipi pualam itu.

"Kau ingin aku membalas mereka ?"

"Tidak perlu, Akashi-kun. Mereka hanya salah paham. Mereka mengira aku ingin merebutmu."

"Kau tahu, taringku saja sudah cukup membuat mereka berhenti menyakitimu."

"Dengan taruhan membongkar identitasmu dan teman-temanmu ? Maaf itu bukan pilihanku, Akashi-kun."

Tetesan cair terakhir telah habis dihirup. Rubi menyala menyempatkan diri menyambangi safir muda, menatapnya sedalam ia mampu menyelami lautan tanpa penghuni di sana.

Kosong. Seperti dirinya.

"Kau tahu alasanku masih di sini adalah dirimu. Kau tahu alasanku menunda kepindahanku ke Tokyo adalah kau. Jadi, kau tahu di mana harus mencariku jika ingin berevolusi."

Permata biru balik menatap. Tak gentar sedikit pun pada tatapan khas boneka milik predator yang kini menghujam. Tak juga takut pada sepasang taring yang mengintai tiap kali sosok itu berbicara dengannya dari dekat.

Seperti sekarang, dimana jarak mereka hanya satu helaan napas saja.

Dekat sekali.

"Aku tahu itu, Akashi-kun."

Makhluk dengan sejuta pesona fisik; dia mengangguk satu kali. Kedua tangan kokohnya memenjarakan tubuh mungil dalam dekapan erat.

Ajaib, begitu bersinggungan dengan kulitnya yang pucat; seluruh luka, memar, sakit dan nyeri langsung lenyap.

Hilang tanpa sisa.

"Ingatlah selalu, Tetsuya,"

Bibir tipis dingin sengaja menyentuh lapisan kulit tempat nadi berdenyut. Leher putih ditelusuri oleh sentuhan lembab yang mampu membuat mata pemiliknya terpejam.

Hanyut oleh peringatan.

Bahkan partikel udara bimbang menentukan siapa yang memabukkan dan siapa yang dimabukkan.

"Hanya bau darahmu—"

Desah tertahan lepas ketika sapuan lidah tercipta.

"—yang menjadi heroin pribadi bagiku."

Dengan satu kecupan, sebuah pernyataan disegel dalam satu kepastian.

*#*#*#*

Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja. Irama lambat jam dinding membuahkan satu-satunya suara. Waktu seakan berhenti. Sama seperti sesuatu di dalam stoples yang telah terbungkus lapisan putih.

Telah berhari-hari makhluk biru di dalamnya mengurung diri. Mengunci rapat-rapat haknya untuk bebas demi menyambut deraan paling berat di fase ini.

Berdiam, pasrah, terikat.

"Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Aku masih menunggumu…"

Suara pintu berderit mengusik, disusul oleh derap langkah.

"Teman kecilmu menderita sekali tampaknya, Akashi."

Mata rubi beralih.

"Ah, Shintarou," imbuhnya.

Pemuda berambut hijau memasuki ruang singgasana, diikuti oleh sosok menjulang bersurai ungu. Dia mengamati pupa di dalam stoples sambil terus bicara.

"Malang sekali nasibnya-_nanodayo_. Tanpa ayah sejak kecil, ibunya pun pergi entah kemana dengan meninggalkan setumpuk hutang. Jika tidak ada kau, entah bagaimana nasibnya."

"Mmm, begitulah."

"Akachin, apa benar di sana dia malah dikucilkan? Ah, ditindas. Begitu kau lebih senang menyebutnya, ya."

"Ya, kau benar, Atsushi."

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya, Akashi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong besar."

Kepala bermahkota merah terangkat. Rubi dan zamrud berusaha saling menerka makna yang tersirat.

"Kau meragukanku, Shintarou?"

"Jika benar tidak ada maksud apapun, mengapa kau begitu mempertahankannya?"

Satu seringai kecil luput dari pengamatan.

"Bahkan setelah dia mengetahui bahwa kita bukan manusia, kau tetap belum bertindak. Mau sampai kapan kau bermain-main dengannya, Akashi? Nijimura-_senpai_ tidak akan senang jika kau mengubah jadwal keberangkatan yang sudah ditentukan."

"Mengenai Nijimura-_senpai_ biar aku yang urus," Sang Rubi memilih untuk berpaling. "Aku hanya ingin tetap di samping_nya_ sampai _dia_ benar-benar menemukan warna_nya_. Tidak akan ada perubahan rencana. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Cih, aku tidak khawatir-_nanodayo_."

Sedikit keresahan yang muncul pada kelereng hijau membuat senyum tipis tergaris di wajah tampan Sang Penguasa.

"Perhitunganku tidak akan pernah salah, Shintarou. Kau harus selalu yakin itu."

"Akachin, jangan-jangan kau menyukai Kurochin, ya? Benar, kan?"

Celoteh dari bibir pemuda bertubuh paling tinggi di antara mereka membuat sepasang zamrud mengawasi dari balik lensa. Kecurigaannya meningkat lantaran cukup lama keheningan mengunci semua jawaban.

Hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut merah memalingkan wajah. Dia kembali bertopang dagu, seraya menatap ke dalam stoples kaca. Senyum tipisnya kembali berbunga.

"Aku tidak mengenal kata _'suka'_, Atsushi. Aku hanya mengenal kata _'butuh'_."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau lakukan?"

"Sudah. Anjing jelek yang membuat dia dan Akashi-san selalu bertemu sudah kubuang ke sungai."

"Bagus. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi alasan _'memberi makan hewan peliharaan bersama_'. Anak itu harus disingkirkan. Dia telah memonopoli idola kita untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Hei, kalian sudah lihat apa yang berhasil kudapatkan kemarin ? Aku berani bertaruh, kalian pasti terkejut."

Segera, setelah kertas _polaroid_ bergambar dipertontonkan, keempat pasang mata yang melihat langsung memancarkan aura gelap.

Tercetak di atas kertas foto, di dalamnya—tampak seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dan pemuda manis berambut biru; duduk santai berdua di halaman belakang sekolah; saling menyuapi sepotong roti.

Geraman amarah puh mengudara.

"Kuroko Tetsuya! Kami bersumpah akan membuatmu tidak mampu menunjukkan wajah di depan Akashi-san lagi!"

*#*#*#*

"Malam ini kita berangkat ke Kyoto. Jadi, kuminta agar kalian datang tepat waktu."

Titah telah dijatuhkan. Dan hukum kepatuhannya adalah mutlak. Tak ada yang bisa membantah.

Tidak, sekalipun hati tak sepenuhnya menerima.

Ah, hati.

Satu kata itu terkadang masih terasa menggelitik. Untuk itulah dia menghela napas pendek.

Rembulan pucat di langit telah membentuk lingkaran sempurna. Sinarnya begitu terang.

Di malam seperti ini, biasanya dia pergi mencari makan.

Berburu.

Sekedar penyambung formalitas dari aktivitas bertajuk '_bertahan hidup_'. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya sebelum peraturan baru dibuat.

Apakah vampir masih memiliki hati?

Makhluk buas peminum darah—pembunuh—apakah masih memiliki hati?

Pertanyaan demikian tak sepantasnya menimbulkan keraguan. Dia sadar benar, indera yang dikenal berikatan erat dengan perasaan itu sudah lama mati. Bersama dengan jasad Sang Tertakdir ketika seorang vampir lahir ke dunia. Hati itu sudah tergadai demi hidup abadi sepanjang masa.

Kekal. Immortal . Absolut.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar ketika _crimson_ merahnya masih memandangi makhluk di dalam stoples kaca.

"Akashi-_sama,_ Kuroko-san ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Itu suara _maid_. Dan sebuah nama yang disebut membuatnya bangkit, berdiri menghadap daun pintu. Bersiap menyambut dengan senyuman paling hangat yang ia punya.

Namun, tepat ketika daun pintu terbuka dan tertutup lagi dalam sekian detik, segala yang terpampang justru membekukan udara di sekelilingnya.

Keterkejutan berganti menjadi kemarahan yang melecut-lecut. Ekspresi di wajahnya memang tidak berubah. Namun rubi dingin itu tidak lagi kosong. Terisi oleh buncahan amarah.

_Siapa? Siapa yang berani berbuat sejauh ini?_

"Akashi-kun…"

Tak ada jawaban. Jalan keluar telah ditutup, menyisakan mereka berdua dalam dimensi tanpa campur tangan pihak ketiga.

"Akashi-kun…"

Lagi, panggilan itu terdengar. Kali ini sedikit bergetar. Tak sedikit pun getarannya lolos dari pendengaran.

Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Akashi-kun…"

Untuk ketiga kalinya nama yang sama disebut. Dan kali ini, pemanggil nama itu tak kuasa menahan bendungan tempat ditampungnya semua duka dan kepedihan.

Sungguh tak tertahan, aliran bening pun menetes.

"Tetsuya."

Bersamaan dengan nama lain yang mengudara, sepasang lengan meraih sosok di ambang jalan yang tampak hancur berantakan. Seluruh kejadian seketika berkelebat layaknya _slide_ film. Tak perlu bertanya, Sang Rubi mengerti perihal tragedi yang telah dijatuhkan kepada safirnya.

Ini penyiksaan. Penghancuran mental. Ini sudah melampaui batas. Melebihi titik kulminasi tertinggi dari semua kesakitan yang mampu ditoleransi.

_Tiada ampun._

Bola merah terbakar amarah. Ingatkanlah dia untuk kembali mengenang betapa manisnya balas dendam, maka tak lagi dia berpikir dua kali untuk merealisasikannya.

Sang Rubi menatap nanar sosok lusuh dalam pelukan, merekam segala bukti dengan jelas; kemeja putih yang telah robek di sana-sini, tanpa kancing satu pun. Lebam di wajah bertambah, lengkap dengan mahkota lazuardi yang tampak tak serasi. Jelas telah digunting tak beraturan.

Banyak kotoran.

Penuh noda.

Darah.

Binar kemilau dalam samudera biru lenyap tanpa sisa. Dunianya musnah. Jiwanya mati. Yang tengah didekap erat kini hanya raga kosong tanpa harap.

_Kehidupannya telah berakhir._

"Tolong aku, Akashi-kun…"

Sebuah permohonan yang tak mungkin ditolak sejak awal, sejak segala bentuk ketertarikan itu dimulai. Boleh dikata, permohonan itu justru telah lama ditunggunya.

Tanpa diminta lagi, jemari pucat membelai sisi wajah yang dipenuhi lebam, mengusap darah di sudut bibir mungil itu.

Tirai langit disingkap ke belakang leher , hingga jalaran urat-urat nadi di sana tampak jelas.

Satu dari sepasang rubi kini melebur, berganti warna emas.

"Berhenti menangis, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka tidak berhak atas air matamu."

Dia akan memberi kehidupan baru. Dia akan memberikan kebebasan tanpa batas. Dia akan menarik keluar seluruh pesona yang terpendam. Hingga mereka menyesal telah memilih orang yang salah untuk melampiaskan ketidakmampuan mereka.

Dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Janji sejak pertama kali heroin pribadinya disakiti. Janji yang akan ia buktikan malam ini. Tanpa penundaan.

"Sebut namaku, Tetsuya."

Perintah dibisikkan di telinga. Merah-emas dan biru berhadapan. Kening dan hidung bersentuhan dalam kedekatan intim.

Bibir mungil Sang Langit bergerak parau.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Namaku."

Penekanan dalam kata kedua membuat permata biru mengerti apa yang diinginkan. Ditatapnya sepasang mata heterokrom dalam-dalam. Seluruh takdirnya akan dipercayakan pada mata itu.

Maka, kelopak matanya dipejamkan erat. Sinyal kepasrahan dan penyerahan diri total yang telah lama dinantikan.

Mereka berdiri di sudut ruangan, tepat di samping jendela. Dengan tubuh berhimpitan di bawah sinar bulan penuh. Kepala berhelaian merah menelusup pada celah antara bahu dan leher yang dibingkai helaian biru langit. Bibir tipis dingin sekali lagi menghantarkan sejuk pada leher jenjang semulus porselen. Hanya sesaat, sebelum sapuan lidah melengkapi pembukaan ritual yang sesungguhnya.

Jemari mungil kian mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dijadikan pegangan, bersama desah tajam tertahan.

Mengerang tanpa malu dalam dilema, kepala bermahkota biru menengadah, punggung melekat ke dinding.

Denyut keras nadi seirama tabuhan detak jantung, terekspos bebas dihadapan mata yang memancarkan kehausan.

Merah telah berkuasa penuh atas biru.

Dia melemahkannya, memaksanya berharap agar ritual penyerahan segera diselesaikan.

Dialah Sang Predator yang memanjakan mangsa hingga mabuk kepayang. Bibirnya tak sungkan memberi kecupan kuat sebagai tanda atas daerah yang akan dijatuhi klaim kepemilikan.

Sepasang jarum putih muncul di sela bibir pengumbar seringai.

"Sebut namaku, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Perintah kembali terulang dalam bisikan.

"Selamatkan aku—"

Balasannya pun demikian.

"—bebaskan aku—"

Lirih, di antara napas yang berkejaran.

"—Seijuuro-kun."

Senyum lebar terkembang lebih dulu. Taring kuat menembus lapisan kulit tipis tanpa ragu.

Bau darah menguar.

*#*#*#*

Pupa di dalam stoples kaca mulai terkoyak. Perlahan tapi pasti, makhluk di dalamnya berusaha keluar, membebaskan tubuh dari ruang sempit yang telah memenjarakannya berhari-hari.

Sepasang sayap terkembang. Berwarna biru muda, dengan bulatan-bulatan merah tersebar di seluruh permukaan. Sayap itu mengepak-ngepak, membawa tubuh putih bergaris emas keluar dari stoples yang tidak tertutup.

Sebuah proses metamorfosa telah selesai.

Seekor kupu-kupu cantik telah dilahirkan kembali dari seekor ulat yang menjijikan.

Cantik.

Mempesona.

Anggun.

Dan kini ia bergegas menuju alam untuk menjemput kebebasan.

Bayaran yang setimpal atas semua penderitaan selama berevolusi.

.

.

.

Di suatu siang yang terik.

"Kurokocchi~! Akasicchi~! Kalian di manaa-_ssu_?"

"Argh! Berisik, Kise! Suaramu merusak telingaku!"

"Aominecchi, kau jahat-_ssu_!"

"Makanya tidak usah berteriak bisa, kan? Tanpa menjerit seperti anak perempuan pun kau sudah berisik, tahu!"

"_Baka, baka_! Mana bisa mencari orang kalau tidak memanggil-_ssu_?"

"Iya, tapi jangan menjerit di telingaku, dong!"

"Makanya kau ikut memanggil. Bagaimana sih, Ahominecchi?"

"_Teme_! Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Gyyaaa! Ahominecchi mengamuk! Midorimacchi, Murasakicchi, tolong aku-_ssu_!"

"Jangan lari, Kise! Akan kuhisap darahmu sampai kering! Heeyy, kembali!"

Tawa riang pemuda berambut kuning yang dikejar oleh pemuda berkulit gelap tak sedikit pun mengusik sosok tampan yang berdiri di bawah sebatang pohon rindang. Sama sekali tak peduli pada seruan-seruan pemanggil namanya. Dia tengah berteduh dari sengatan bola panas di langit yang—para manusia bilang—terasa membakar kepala.

Bayangan helai daun jatuh di atas wajah tampan itu. Rambut merahnya membingkai garis rahang tegas dengan sempurna. Seolah maha karya paling indah terpahat di sana. Pemuda bermata sewarna mahkotanya itu memandangi langit dari celah daun-daun pohon.

Biru.

Sama seperti warna yang paling disukai. Warna yang sering menyebabkannya hampir lepas kendali.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Akashi-kun."

Satu suara mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu.

"Ingat , dengan apa kau harus memanggilku jika kita hanya berdua, Tetsuya?"

"Ah, _gomennasai_, Seijuuro-kun."

Senyuman tipis terlukis. Dia menoleh pada sosok yang telah berdiri di sampingnya, sama-sama berlindung dari sengatan matahari.

"Apa Satsuki yang memintamu untuk mencariku?"

"Begitulah."

"Abaikan saja. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Ketika sepasang rubi kembali terpejam, permata biru menatapnya. Hanya sejenak. Karena mata itu akhirnya justru menatap langit.

Keduanya sama-sama terhanyut oleh keheningan.

Keduanya sama-sama ingin menghilang dari kesibukan yang saat ini mereka jalani bersama.

Kalau saja Sang Manager tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan dua orang model terkenal _agency_-nya itu, dia pasti akan panik luar biasa.

Memang, _Teiko Agency_ masih memiliki empat model emas lain, seperti : Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki. Namun kehilangan Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya sama dengan kehilangan aset besar perusahaan. Belum ada model remaja lain yang mampu menandingi pesona mereka jika ditempatkan berdampingan di depan lensa.

"Sei-kun, ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Sang Lazuardi kembali bersuara.

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih."

Pemilik sepasang _crimson_ mulai tertarik.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya."

"Jelaskan."

Pemuda surai biru menarik napas perlahan.

"Terima kasih, karena telah membawaku ke duniamu."

Cukup dengan satu kalimat. Cukup dengan satu kata— _'duniamu'_, itu saja sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Permata rubi yang semula bersembunyi kembali terbuka. Bibirnya bergerak mengucap rangkaian kata.

"Aku lapar, Tetsuya."

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa di sini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Kau menolakku?"

Satu dari sepasang rubi telah berubah warna. Itu artinya, tak satu pun penolakan dapat diterima.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku bisa menolakmu, Seijuuro-kun?"

"Tentu saja. Aku absolut, Tetsuya."

"Tapi—"

Kata berikutnya tak diberi kesempatan untuk diucap. Karena bibir pengucapnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir lain dalam satu tarian intens sebuah pagutan panas.

Tersembunyi dari jerat takdir. Luput dari perhitungan waktu.

Kehidupan tanpa akhir bagi mereka, baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

#OWARI#

Holaaa...

Bertemu lagi dengan saya. Masih dengan sebuah akakuro yang (semoga saja) dapat menghibur readers semua. Semoga penentuan genre yang saya pilih tepat. Karena, jujur, saya selalu galau kalo udah soal penentuan genre.. T.T

Kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan silakan buang di kotak ripyu...

Kalau ada yang nunggu _Thirty Days _(itu pun kalo ada, hehehe) saya harap untuk bersabar sedikit lagi. Naskah nya masih dalam proses (lantaran laptop saya rusak, jadi terpaksa ngetik di HP). Akan saya update dalam dua atau tiga hari lagi...

Yups, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan...

Ja nee~~


End file.
